LOK - Crónicas de Jade I - Renacimiento
by PreNix
Summary: Jade es una humana que recibe el Don Oscuro por parte del vampiro de Vorador. A través de su perspectiva nos sumergiremos en el universo ficticio de Nosgoth; seguiremos sus reflexiones, pasiones y sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo cuando entre en escena un joven vampiro ambicioso llamado Kain...
1. Prólogo

**Legacy of Kain es de mis sagas favoritas en los videojuegos, de ahí que me guste sumergirme en su rico universo. Me encanta Kain y no pude evitar introducir a un personaje de mi creación con su propia historia para ser testigo de su grandeza. Este fic abarca la época del primer Blood Omen, donde mi personaje conocerá al que será un poderoso vampiro en el mundo de Nosgoth.**

 **Los derechos de Legacy of Kain son propiedad de Square-Enix, previamente fueron de la desaparecida Crystal Dynamics. Jade es personaje de mi invención.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

No sabía decir por qué me gustaban tantísimo los días lluviosos y, por mucho que madre se empeñara en señalar que éstos eran deprimentes yo no hacía caso a sus quejas y me encantaba el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua sobre los tejados y cornisas, su resbalar por los cristales y ese olor a tierra mojada. Aunque los resplandores eran lejanos el olor característico de la lluvia ya se dejaba notar ligeramente en el lugar. Aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta nuestro destino, la ciudad de - donde vivían nuestros tíos. Allí pasaríamos unos días hasta que…

Suspiré. Miré por un momento el libro de la historia antigua de Nosgoth que reposaba en mi regazo. Hacía tiempo que dejaba de haber suficiente luz para leerlo pero me gustaba sentir el contacto de las hojas en las yemas de los dedos. Sé que mi acompañante dijo algo pero le ignoré y volví a mirar por la ventana. Realmente, estaba preocupada y desanimada y no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación. Sabía que era de mala educación no excusarse pero me sentía tan desdichada que no me importó lo más mínimo si le había molestado.

Eso que tanto me rondaba en la cabeza eran los rumores que corrían por la ciudad en la que vivía y que me vio nacer, Neitheim, sobre ciertas muertes por una terrible enfermedad que supuestamente azotaba el norte de Nosgoth. Todo parecía apuntar a que se trataba de la peste negra y me aterrorizaba el pensar que mi vida o la de mis seres queridos pudiera terminar tan repentinamente así… de hecho, hacía años ya se hablaba de ello, pero en ese momento habían traspasado el delicado umbral entre rumorología y verdad. Apenas algunos casos aislados ya se habían convertido en multitud.

Hasta entonces había estado sulfurada hasta el tuétano por la decisión de padre y madre sobre mi futuro inmediato. Estaba harta de escuchar una y otra vez su charlatanería sobre mi excesiva escrupulosidad para elegir esposo; consideraban que incluso la persona más caprichosa ya habría encontrado a alguien adecuado a sus gustos entre la marabunta de pretendientes que habían osado pedirle a mi padre mi mano. Él solía decirles, siempre y cuando tuvieran un status similar al suyo y fueran de su agrado (pues el resto eran echados sin más), que la última palabra la tenía yo, pero llegó un momento en que tanta negativa por mi parte hizo que se saliera de sus casillas y me gritara asegurando que él mismo y madre me buscarían al candidato, como debían haber hecho hace tiempo y como siempre se hacía.

Eso me había provocado grandes aspavientos y algún sofoco, llevado al grado de exageración por culpa de los apretados corpiños, pues no entendía que ellos no comprendieran mi deseo de desposarme con aquel que despertara en mí un sentimiento profundo de amor. ¿Cómo iba hacerlo del primer hombre o muchacho que se acercara, del que se no sabía apenas nada (en el mejor de los casos)? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en compararme con mi hermana mayor, Helene, quien siempre se había dejado manejar al antojo y deseos de ambos?

Adoraba a mi hermana por encima de todas las cosas pero no me gustaba que quisieran que fuera idéntica a ella. A nivel físico no nos parecíamos gran cosa, pues ella era más alta y delgada, con una preciosa y delicada melena rubia que le caía en grandes ondas hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran azules como los de madre. Mi cabello era del color de las cortezas de los árboles, mucho más espeso y no tan ensortijado y mis ojos eran de un verde grisáceo como los de padre; además mis progenitores fueron advertidos, desde el momento de mi nacimiento, que habían traído al mundo una niña frágil y delicada, si bien es cierto que podía hacer vida normal siempre que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos. A mí el rostro de Helene me parecía el más hermoso del mundo, por mucho que ella insistiera en que el mío lo era más. Sostenía que yo poseía muchas más curvas que ella, que su rostro era demasiado anguoloso mientras que el mío era más redondeado, mis labios más apetecibles por ser más gruesos… chorradas. Yo no tenía su porte ni su desparpajo y encanto, si no que pasaba más desapercibida.

Porque los gustos de ambas eran muy diferentes; Helene prefería los paseos por la ciudad, se esforzaba al máximo de ser lo que padres esperaban de ella y le encantaba hacer alarde de su distinción en fiestas y encuentros sociales. Por el contrario, yo siempre preferí montar a caballo y caminar descalza por los bosques buscando la compañía de los animales (las grandes aglomeraciones de gente me agotaban aunque sí gustaba de hablar con nuestros vecinos y conocidos), perderme en tiempos lejanos y pasados gracias a los libros antiguos y algo polvorientos heredados por padre de su familia… creo que incluso me atrevía con alguna faceta artística, pero hoy día no consigo estar segura… Sé que había pensado en el matrimonio y en descendencia, algo que estaba segura de querer disfrutar, pero no encontraba a nadie ideal con quien compartirlo.

La familia Drumstrag había sido siempre una de las mejor posicionadas de Neitheim desde tiempos oscuros y gozaba de buena reputación en la corte. Lamentablemente hubo, en tiempos de mi tatarabuelo una guerra civil por el trono y el soberano que salió vencedor no tenía en buena estima a mi familia (y a otras tantas). Debido a esto el status decayó y con él buena parte de la fortuna si bien es cierto que aún así gozábamos de una envidiable posición cuando yo vivía.

Luego estaba el hecho de que mi padre siempre quiso tener hijos varones, como noble, pero mi madre quedó tan destrozada en mi parto que el médico le recomendó no traer más hijos al mundo por su salud, puesto que eso podría llegar a matarla... también es cierto que llevaba, entre medias de mi hermana y yo, dos abortos. Padre, que siempre la quiso mucho, decidió no intentarlo y se guardó el deseo frustrado de tener un varón que heredara sus títulos y posiciones poniendo las esperanzas en que sus queridas hijas se casaran con hombres de otras familias excelentes con las que crear lazos. Así que quizá su "caprichosa y egoísta hija" estiró tanto la cuerda que ésta acabó por romperse.

El caso es que padre consiguió encontrarme, según él, al hombre indicado para mí… o más bien para impulsar aún más su estatus. Consiguió arreglar mi enlace con un noble de una ciudad norteña con cuya familia había tenido trato en la corte y que era la más importante de dicha ciudad. Recuerdo cómo me horroricé cuando me comunicó la noticia, de cómo me sentí cuando escuché que el hombre con quien me querían casar era de bastante más edad que yo. Y nunca le había visto. Sé que me enfurecí, que lloré y grité y recuerdo el sonido de la vajilla al estallar en pedazos contra el suelo. Conseguí un buen bofetón de madre ante mi pérdida de la compostura y vi la cara estupefacta de una de nuestras criadas y de mi hermana ante mi repentino (y nada usual) ataque violento. También escuché a padre quien espetó que era lo mejor que le podía pasar a la familia, que eso nos haría ser aún más inmensamente ricos y poderosos; estar prometida con un noble de buena reputación no era en absoluto nada malo y que era una cría estúpida y egoísta que no miraba por el resto de su familia… eso me dolió más que la bofetada de madre, que me ardía en la mejilla y creo que, hasta el final, seguí dolida y enfadada con ambos.

Tuve que sobreponerme, tragarme mi orgullo y soportar los preparativos de la boda, pero una congoja profunda me atenazaba el corazón y recuerdo que estuve todos esos días hundida, intentando resignarme a mi destino, con el que muy pronto me encontraría puesto que viajaría al encuentro de mi esposo.

Otro relámpago. Recuerdo que me estremecí porque me había sentido realmente mal. En su momento estaba tan desesperada que llegué a pensar de todo: arrojarme desde el balcón, fugarme en medio de la noche o, incluso, decir que me dedicaría a la vida espiritual. Eso seguro que sería lo peor de todo, pero aún a pesar de mi dolor no era capaz de hacerle eso a mi familia.

Sé que estuve días sin hablarles hasta que Helene tomó la iniciativa intentando consolarme y animarme, aunque sin éxito, pues yo estaba tan obcecada que no quise hacerle caso. Madre también lo intentó diciéndome cosas como "¿acaso crees que me hacía ilusión mi propio matrimonio? ¿Crees que quería a tu padre? No hija, pero es un buen hombre, siempre me trató bien. Siempre me ha respetado y eso es lo más importante. Si tu esposo lo hace acabarás cogiéndole cariño e, incluso, queriéndole." Llegué a admitir la posibilidad pero también expuse que existía la mínima posibilidad que él fuera malo. A lo que ella respondió "Si así fuera no tendría lugar en el ancho mundo para esconderse de tu padre. Jamás consentiríamos algo así, por mucho que beneficie a la familia. Tenemos honor y merecemos respeto, que no se te olvide". Entonces me abrazó.

Tras sopesar sus palabras durante un tiempo consideré que era aceptable, razonable y que quizá pudiera funcionar. Yo deseaba el matrimonio con el hombre apropiado pero jamás había dado la posibilidad de que alguien me lo demostrase… no tenía otra salida.

Dimos un pequeño tumbo sin duda debido a algún obstáculo en el camino, pero la diligencia con la que Mordekai conducía no disminuyó. ¡Ah! Eso me hizo volver a la realidad.

Miré a Helene quien había cerrado los ojos y observé divertida cómo su cabeza se meneaba ligeramente con el traqueteo del vehículo. Sus manos, algo flojas, permanecían unidas sobre su regazo y sostenían el pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales grabadas. Estaba realmente bonita, el matrimonio le sentaba bien.

Elegí no molestarla y contemplé, una vez más el paisaje. Había oscurecido por completo, no tenía que quedar mucho para llegar pero al ser invierno la noche cerraba mucho antes de lo normal. Abajo veía una sucesión oscura de árboles y, a lo lejos, continuaban los relámpagos con cuyos resplandores podía llegar a distinguir los distantes Pilares. La tormenta parecía acercarse.

El viaje se me estaba haciendo ya aburrido y, además, estábamos en un territorio supuestamente peligroso. A pesar que me fascinaban los lugares con historia prefería no encontrarme en ellos de noche y sobre todo, si eran famosos por hechos desagradables.

Y el bosque Termagente lo era verdaderamente pues se rumoreaba que en lo más profundo de su espesura habitaba una bestia terrible que atormentaba a los viajeros en las noches de luna llena. Mi padre se burlaba de esas leyendas o "cuentos de viejas", como él las denominaba, sobre ese supuesto monstruo. Decía que esas paparruchas se contaban ya mucho antes de que él naciera y que un animal no podía vivir tanto tiempo, que seguro que se trataba de simples manadas de lobos que buscaban comida fácil y que, obviamente, el verdadero peligro era el terreno en sí. Por supuesto se habían hecho numerosas batidas contra este animal hasta el punto de diezmar su población, si bien es cierto que en algunos lugares de Nosgoth aún podían oírse sus aullidos en las frías noches de invierno y seguían haciendo ciertos estragos en el ganado de los campesinos.

De cualquier modo, proseguía, él había viajado muchas veces por los caminos que rozaban sus lindes y que jamás había tenido ningún contratiempo… Aunque había algo que él no podía discutir; el interior del Bosque Termagente era evitado por todos, pues verdaderamente era peligroso por el traicionero suelo pantanoso y el insano aire.

Ahora sé que nunca debimos bordear el bosque y menos a la hora del crepúsculo. La luna con su blanca faz brillaba trémulamente en el cielo, burlona, intentando transmitir una calma que contrastaba con la tormenta del sur.

Creo que Helene me contagió su sueño; el cansancio del viaje y los nervios unidos al bamboleo del carro hicieron que mis ojos se cerraran y así pude sumergirme en el misterioso mundo de los sueños.

Pero de pronto ¡una brusca frenada! Tanto mi hermana como yo nos despertamos. Podíamos escuchar los nerviosos relinchos de los caballos, próximos al encabritamiento. Mordekai dijo algo, supongo que intentaba calmarlos. Helene preguntó qué ocurría…

Y entonces vino el horror…

La tremenda sacudida producida por un impacto contra el vehículo, el juramento de Mordekai, el relincho desesperado de nuestros caballos… un rugido horrible de algo monstruoso y nuestros propios gritos. Salí despedida hacia un lado y mi cabeza chocó con violencia contra la pared del carro.

Vueltas y más vueltas, ruido infernal, mi cuerpo golpeándose por el rodamiento al salirse del camino y caer por una pendiente. Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Oscuridad.

No estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente, pues me despertó un zarandeo violento y la llamada ahogada de Helene. Había terminado tumbada bocabajo contra el suelo y sé que cuando quise incorporarme un tremendo latigazo de dolor, que restalló en mi cabeza, me lo impidió, pues era como si justo me hubieran golpeado con algo contundente que estremeció mi cráneo entero. Noté la espesa sangre resbalar por un lado de mi frente. Llevé mi mano torpemente al lugar del que brotaba y se manchó con el líquido viscoso escarlata. Mi mano temblaba.

\- Astrid – susurró Helene - ¿Estás bien?

Escuché su voz algo distorsionada, sin duda debido al aturdimiento por el golpe y me di cuenta de que veía doble. El vehículo había quedado destrozado por la caída y yo aún seguía dentro de él, así que tuve que arrastrarme ayudada por mi hermana, pues todo me daba vueltas. Mi vestido verde esmeralda entorpeció mucho mi movimiento y me manché de barro casi por completo.

Conseguí ponerme en pie y me di cuenta de que también sangraba por el mentón debido a una raspadura y que me dolía tremendamente el brazo derecho. Mi peinado, aunque simple, se había desecho prácticamente y mi pelo caía en hondas, manchado de sangre y barro. Hacía frío y el leve viento ayudaba a sentirlo aún más.

Helene no ofrecía mejor aspecto; había perdido su elegante sombrero, su recogido se había desmoronado y aquí y allá mechones de pelo dorado le caían en desorden, sangraba por el labio, en el lado derecho del rostro tenía un golpe que se iba amoratando e inflamando por momentos y su precioso vestido azul celeste estaba igualmente manchado de barro y rajado en algunas partes. Además se inclinaba hacia un lado, llevándose la mano al costado y su rostro estaba lívido. Parecía costarle respirar. Intenté ayudarla pero me rechazó, mirando hacia arriba, al camino por el que hacía tan sólo unos minutos circulaba nuestro vehículo.

\- ¿Y Mordekai? – susurró; sus ojos azules se abrieron tremendamente por la inquietud.

\- No lo sé – le dije, buscándole con la mirada. Lo que más miedo me daba era el tremendo silencio que reinaba en ese momento. – Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí abajo. ¿Crees que podrás subir?

Respiró profundamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- Creo que sí, pero tendrás que ayudarme, hermanita.

Así, tras un rato, conseguimos subir la pendiente hasta el camino mientras llamábamos a nuestro querido cochero, sin recibir respuesta. Al llegar arriba acabé rendida y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero Helene quedó exhausta y su frente se había perlado de sudor. Miré el sitio donde se tocaba; no sangraba, pero estaba segura de que se había roto alguna costilla. La ayudé, no sin esfuerzo, a recostarse en el suelo para que descansara un poco y miramos alrededor.

Vimos parte del vehículo volcado en el camino un poco más atrás, donde había caído tras el golpe. También distinguimos la pieza de madera que iba enganchada a los dos caballos, los cuales habían huido… y también el sombrero de Mordekai en medio de un charco de sangre. De su cuerpo, ni rastro.

Me sentí desmayar ante esa visión pero un sonido procedente de más atrás lo evitó… era el resollar de un animal y parecía acercarse. Helene, pálida como un muerto por los dolores y de terror estaba totalmente inmóvil mirando en esa dirección pero nada nos había preparado para ver lo que había más atrás y que se acercaba a nosotras. Escuché mi nombre en boca de mi hermana y un leve gemido de dolor, sin duda porque intentaba levantarse, pero yo no podía apartar la vista del lugar del que procedía aquel sonido espeluznante… y entonces lo vi.

Era un enorme lobo negro… o algo parecido. Ahora sé exactamente su apariencia pero en aquel momento, en estado de shock, en poco me pude fijar salvo en que no se parecía en nada a un lobo y a la vez no podía dejar de verse como tal; sus patas eran anormalmente largas, y a diferencia de un lobo convencional, terminaban en garras. Su pelo tampoco era normal y de sus colmillos chorreaban un líquido rojo que sin duda era sangre… sangre de Mordekai… y unos ojos rojos como el fuego del infierno me traspasaron de lado a lado, provocándome un escalofrío de puro miedo.

Creo que volví a tener un acceso de desmayo o incluso que llegué a perder el conocimiento momentáneamente, porque lo siguiente que puedo recordar era que la criatura estaba entre mi hermana y yo… Helene había ido retrocediendo, arrastrándose, pero el animal estaba ya al lado suyo, y entonces vi cómo mutaba, cambiaba su aspecto bestial a otra forma completamente diferente, algo imposible de concebir.

¡Se había transformado en un hombre! Sólo que tampoco era un hombre normal, sino uno de increíble estatura y piel del color del… iba vestido de rojo, el color de la sangre. Me arrastré alejándome de él, al igual que mi hermana, cuya boca estaba abierta de una manera igualmente increíble, dejando escapar un grito de horror. Creo que yo también grité. Vi como el monstruo la sujetaba entre sus garras, mientras sonreía, mostrando unos enormes y desproporcionados colmillos y mi hermana caía en la inconsciencia… Esto fue suficiente para mí y, en vez de desmayarme de nuevo, reaccioné de un modo totalmente inesperado de alguien como yo. Al retroceder toqué una rama gruesa y no demasiado grande que había en la linde del camino y eso me dio fuerzas.

Pensé en el pobre Mordekai, en cómo habría encontrado la muerte a manos de aquel engendro que no tenía derecho a existir, y cómo le íbamos a seguir mi hermana y yo misma. No sentía el dolor, sin duda debido al estado de shock, así que me levanté lo más rápido que pude armada con la gruesa rama y, totalmente desquiciada, me lancé de manera insensata a por el monstruo. Grité algo, no sé el qué, y proyecté con todas mis fuerzas el tronco hacia la espalda del ser; lo único que quería era que dejara a mi hermana en paz.

El monstruo no se sorprendió lo más mínimo y soltó a Helene para interponer su grueso brazo para parar mi torpe golpe. Eso me hizo trastabillar pero me mantuve firme… sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos … y creo que se rió.

Yo temblaba como una hoja pero seguí gritando a cada golpe que descargaba contra la criatura, que los esquivaba o paraba sin problemas mientras me miraba con curiosidad. Sentí que la madera se clavaba en mi piel lastimándola pero eso no me frenó para hacerle frente, pues comenzó a retroceder. Seguro que por un segundo pensé que tenía una mínima posibilidad cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo aquel ser era jugar conmigo… "no se juega con la comida, Astrid" dijo la voz de mi madre en la cabeza.

Pero entonces esa cosa habló con una voz que se me antojó profunda y antigua:

\- ¡Se acabó la farsa, chiquilla!

Fue el momento en que mostró su auténtica fuerza y poder; agarró una de mis muñecas, la del brazo que me dolía, con una rapidez felina y apretó tanto que grité de dolor y solté la rama, segura de que acababa de fracturar mi muñeca. La rama, casi partida, cayó pesadamente al suelo y mi grito quedó ahogado cuando con su otra mano me agarró del cuello y apretó. Dejé de tocar el suelo con los pies.

Sus ojos, evaluadores, me miraban fijamente mientras me sostenía en vilo y me acercó a su rostro. Yo apenas podía respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento tanto mis pulmones como cabeza iban a explotar. Su aliento era infecto, apestaba a muerte.

\- Hay que reconocer que para ser tan pequeña tienes valor… o quizá es que sólo seas una auténtica estúpida.

La inconsciencia venía a mí, dulce y tierna, un refugio seguro donde escapar de esta pesadilla… Helene… … esos ojos… los colmillos… vampiro… y esa piel… sangre… piel de mi color favorito… ser infecto… piel cuyo tono me recordaba… ojos dorados… mi piedra favorita… vampiro… piel del color… del jade. ¡El jade! ¡JADE!


	2. Capítulo 1 - El despertar

**1**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

Por más que lo he intentado, simplemente por curiosidad, no he conseguido recordar nada de mi pasado ni del momento del cambio. Eso vino mucho, mucho después, tan tarde que carecía de importancia. Aunque claro, yo en un principio no era consciente de que este cambio se hubiera producido… seguro que no se entienden mis palabras, lo mejor es que continúe explicando.

Mi primer recuerdo consciente es el de despertar impulsada por una necesidad acuciante, pues sentía en mi interior un hambre voraz, como si llevara días sin comer y una sed que sentía que no iba a ser fácil de saciar. Abrí los ojos por completo e intenté moverme, sin éxito, dándome cuenta de mi situación. Estaba encadenada a una pared, de pies y manos, en una especie de mazmorra oscura. Miré las cadenas ancladas a la pared y me asombré de lo blanca que me parecía ahora mi piel, aunque supuse que la escasa luz ayudaba.

El tormento que me causaba ese hambre era de locura e intenté liberarme retorciéndome, pero los grilletes estaban perfectamente puestos y no era capaz de soltarme. El tintineo de las cadenas me sobresaltó y las miré de nuevo. Cuando se hizo el silencio escuché un goteo lejano, en algún lado de la fría mazmorra. ¡Tac, tac, tac! Las gotas del agua golpeando la piedra. Buscando su origen me fijé en una pequeña ventana del calabozo, con barrotes y vi que la luz lunar entraba por ella, proyectando un foco de luz azul sobre el suelo. Pude distinguir unos huesos cerca del haz y más allá, en una parte oscura, me pareció ver a otra mujer encadenada; era capaz de distinguir su cabellera rubia y un vestido de color azul celeste, pero su cabeza caía sobre su pecho y parecía floja en su atadura. Un humano habría dudado si la mujer estaba viva o muerta, pero para mí no había duda de que sólo era un cadáver. La luz lunar y una antorcha puesta en la pared cerca de una puerta eran las únicas fuentes de iluminación de la estancia. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba encadenada a la pared? ¿Y esa mujer? ¿Por qué me resultaba vagamente familiar?

Rabiosa por la situación volví a forcejear una vez más y esta vez provoqué mayor estrépito con las cadenas, sin importarme si eso atraía a mi captor o captores y me mataban al instante. Con tal de dejar de sentir esa sensación, lo que fuera… el dolor en las muñecas iba en aumento conforme frotaba pero no vi que la carne se levantara y, sin embargo, tenía sangre… sangrar… sangre… ¿qué…?

De pronto sentí que no estaba sola en esa semioscuridad y cesé en mi intento una vez más. El tintineo tardó un rato más en desaparecer pero esa presencia seguía ahí. El aire olía diferente, no sabía decir a qué, pero olisqueé y seguí el olor hasta un rincón oscuro… donde estaba el visitante. ¿Cómo había entrado? La puerta no se había abierto en absoluto y yo no había escuchado ningún sonido de pasos que se acercaran… ¿quién era?

\- Veo que ya has despertado – dijo la oscuridad. La voz era de un varón y por el tono parecía alguien importante y de cierta edad – Las cadenas no son cómodas pero era lo más seguro, debes de estar tremendamente hambrienta.

Dio unos pasos adelante y se hizo visible a la luz de la luna. No pude contestar porque me quedé maravillada ante su aspecto. Se trataba de un… vampiro, no sé cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Adulto, de elevada estatura, de alrededor de dos metros. Su piel era de un verde oscuro, azulado por la luna, y sus ropajes eran delicados y elegantes, de color rojo, dorado y blanco. Llevaba una espada atada al cinturón, como un noble, y portaba una copa dorada vacía en una de sus manos. Su andar y porte eran altivos, denotando un status elevado, pero había algo salvaje en él, algo atrayente, que se oponía a esa máscara de refinamiento.

Sin embargo, sentí que debía desconfiar de él. No me di cuenta de que mi garganta emitía un débil gruñido, casi como el de un animal. Esto no causó nada más que una leve risa entre dientes de aquel… vampiro, y no impidió su avance.

\- Debes de sentir un gran vacío en tu interior, una gran hambre, difícil de ignorar. Acuciante y urgente. No temas de mí, no soy tu enemigo, niña. Sólo busco aliviar esa sensación tan desagradable como es el hambre de un vampiro.

¿Qué? ¿Hambre de vampiro? No me sentía como tal pero sí que era cierto que me moría de ganas, y había algo en él que me impulsaba a querer destrozarle, a querer beber su…

Sonrió.

\- Es normal que desees matarme, pero pronto dejarás de desearlo…

Sin más cogió un cuchillo que llevaba al cinto, al lado de la espada, y se cortó en una muñeca.

¡No estaba preparada para semejante visión! Algo en mi interior estalló, y en ese momento comencé a retorcerme de verdad en los grilletes. Creo que aullé de locura. ¡La sangre! ¡Pero que olor tan delicioso, que textura tan apetecible! ¡Deseaba esa sangre por encima de cualquier cosa, deseaba morder esa muñeca y beber, beber de ella hasta reventar, hasta matarle! ¡Quería ver su vida escapando por sus vasos y ser yo la causa de semejante destino, quería beberme su vida! ¡Cómo deseaba su sangre!

Él no se inmutó ante mi comportamiento tan bestial sino que colocó tranquilamente la copa debajo de la muñeca (la herida había desaparecido) para recoger la abundante sangre que goteaba hasta el suelo. El recipiente dorado estuvo lleno enseguida y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para agarrarlo entre mis manos y saborear su contenido en mi paladar. ¡Sentía que enloquecía!

\- ¡¿Qué… qué me ocurre?! – pregunté casi en tono de súplica, mientras intentaba resistir el deseo.

\- Tienes hambre, querida – respondió casi con dulzura – Como cualquiera de nosotros. Sabes perfectamente que este líquido escarlata – añadió, levantando un poco la copa – es el alivio a ese sufrimiento. Bebe… bebe para vivir.

Temblé cuando acercó la copa a mis labios. No pude resistir mucho más y adelanté la cabeza rápidamente, con ansia y comencé a beber a grandes tragos. Algo de sangre chorreó por el ímpetu fuera de la copa y cayó sobre mi escote, tiñéndolo de rojo.

¡Cuán grande fue el placer de esa cata! Bebí y al instante sentí que un fuego en mi interior se apagaba de un modo dulce y placentero. La sangre tibia bajó por mi garganta y me produjo un inmenso placer el sentir esa doma de la necesidad imperiosa de beber. Fue corto, pero intenso y bufé de fastidio cuando él separó la copa vacía de mi boca. Sin embargo, me sentía bien.

\- Ya basta. No quieras beber más de lo que debieras, pues entonces podría ser peligroso para ti – advirtió con tono severo.

Retiró la copa y me miró pensativo, en silencio.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pude preguntar. Estaba mucho más centrada y deseaba que mis preguntas encontraran respuestas.

Sonrió con picardía.

\- Sería más adecuado preguntar qué soy… pero eso ya lo sabes… ¿verdad, pequeña?

Me estremecí aunque no supe por qué, quizás por esa mirada tan intensa. Finalmente asentí.

\- ¿Y qué eres tú?

Me sobresalté ligeramente… pero también sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía por qué me inquietaba tanto decirlo.

\- Soy… - comencé con timidez, pero luego alcé la voz porque no había ningún motivo para contestar en voz baja – soy… ¡yo soy como tú!

El vampiro asintió ante mis palabras.

\- Bien – me dijo. Luego miró mis manos - ¿Qué sabes sobre nosotros?

Me pareció una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto, pero a la vez no sentí que estuviera fuera de lugar.

\- Ni el sol ni el agua son nuestros amigos... nuestro alimento es la sangre… - no estaba segura de cómo sabía todo esto, supuse que era el instinto. Entonces, pensé en lo absurdo de la situación - ¿Por qué no me liberas?

El vampiro sonrió de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto, niña – alzó una mano e hizo un gesto y los grilletes, solos, se abrieron y quedé libre. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eso sí que fue inesperado. Guardé silencio… ¿cómo me llamaba? ¿Tenía acaso un nombre? Seguro que sí, todo tenía un nombre. Pero…

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo, enarcando una ceja… sin pelo.

\- No lo sé… - contesté. Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada – No lo recuerdo…

Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón con su mano, alzando mi cara para que le mirase. Parecía estudiarme.

\- Hmm… he de admitir que es un caso nada usual, pero a veces los vampiros neonatos experimentan pérdidas totales o parciales de memoria… algo pasajero, pero no puedo decirte por cuánto tiempo. Pueden ser días, años… o siglos. ¡Hm! Tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia ¿no crees?.

Apenas le escuché, pues la acción de tocarme despertó todo un torrente de imágenes y sentimientos. Asfixiada por tanta información me aparté bruscamente de él y retrocedí chocando contra la pared, soltando una especie de bufido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- ¡No lo sé! – contesté, resollando – Me has tocado… y entonces he visto…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No lo sé! Muchas cosas, no consigo distinguir nada, pero están en mi cabeza…

Volvió a sonreír.

\- Interesante, tienes una dote oscura poco usual… bueno, ya veremos cómo evoluciona… Jade.

Le miré directamente a los ojos. Esa palabra… esa palabra tenía un significado para mí, aunque no sabía decir cuál.

\- ¿Te parece adecuado que te llame así? Ya que no recuerdas tu nombre, de momento tendré que llamarte de alguna manera. Y no hacías más que repetir el nombre de esa piedra preciosa mientras estabas inconsciente…

No sabía por qué pero asentí, no me desagradaba y me era indiferente.

\- Demos un paseo – invitó.

Así salimos de la mazmorra. La estancia pequeña de piedra fría dio paso a pasillos largos y estancias enormes, todos ellos adornados con muebles de alta factura de lo más variado, cortinajes de terciopelo que daban sensación de calidez y alfombras de alta calidad. No pude evitar abrir la boca ante semejante despilfarro, todo allí era realmente lujoso. Delante de mí, con las manos a la espalda, iba mi "anfitrión".

\- Soy Vorador – continuó – señor del Bosque Termagente y ésta es mi morada. No somos los únicos vampiros que hay aquí, pero sí es cierto que somos… una pequeña… "familia" – algo de lo que decía parecía divertirle, aunque no lo sabría hasta más tarde – Es difícil encontrar a otros como nosotros pero en esta mansión y, en este lugar, estamos a salvo. Esos perros no tienen ni idea de que vivimos aquí.

\- No comprendo, mi señor… - dije, confusa.

El vampiro llamado Vorador se acercó a una ventana y me indicó que le imitara. Por ella pude ver los árboles del bosque, pero a lo lejos se distinguían pequeñas lagunas pantanosas.

\- El bosque es en sí un gran pantano. Nuestros enemigos no esperan que nos refugiemos aquí por la gran cantidad de agua y humedad que conlleva. Es cierto que es peligroso, pero a la vez nos proporciona una cobertura perfecta. Los estúpidos humanos que viven en las lindes, campesinos en su mayoría, saben que no deben aventurarse en su espesura, sobre todo de noche, porque lo único que hallarán será la muerte.

Debía admitir que era un plan arriesgado, pero inteligente, y pronto aprendería que ese era el estilo de Vorador. Se autoproclamaba señor del pantano y se jactaba glorioso por ese título autoconcedido y por su agudo ingenio.

\- Fuera de esta mansión es difícil sobrevivir. Los vampiros somos perseguidos y asesinados, siendo fácilmente reconocibles hasta por el plebeyo más cenutrio. Si te quedas aquí, puedo ofrecerte cobijo y alimento, pero si sales fuera de los límites de la mansión no podré hacerme cargo de ti.

He de señalar que no me impresionó su actitud protectora, pues un vampiro ayuda a otro vampiro y, como no recordaba ni de dónde venía ni cómo había parado allí y Vorador parecía saber bastantes cosas, no me pareció un disparate el pensar en quedarme con él. Aunque no me gustaba mucho ese aislamiento, pues me daba la sensación de estar encerrada en una jaula.

Seguí al vampiro por los pasillos de la mansión y llegamos a una estancia de la cual brotaban gritos y gemidos de dolor o sufrimiento. Cuando entramos en ella la cantidad de sangre dispersa por todas partes me abrumó y sentí la necesidad de beber de los cuerpos encadenados a la pared y que suplicaban una liberación o una muerte rápida.

Hombres y mujeres, algunos heridos, otros intactos y otros salvajemente mutilados estaban encadenados por las paredes. Trozos de carne en más o menos estado de putrefacción manchaban el suelo y el olor de la sangre estaba por todas partes… y alimentándose de uno de los cuerpos había dos mujeres que se volvieron y se acercaron a nosotros al poco de entrar.

Eran muy bonitas y sus curvas prácticamente visibles por la escasa y fina ropa que llevaban, aunque también lucían algunas joyas como brazaletes, anillos o pendientes. Observé que una de ellas parecía levitar más que andar y me pregunté cómo era capaz de hacerlo. Pero ninguna me miraba a mí sino a Vorador.

\- ¡Oh, mi señor! – exclamó una de ellas con una voz melosa - ¡Cuán deliciosos son los manjares que nos has traído esta noche! Sangre dulce y espesa, bien roja, vigorosa y joven.

\- ¡Gran Príncipe! – ronroneó la otra, sacudiendo ligeramente su cuerpo voluptuoso - ¿Has venido a buscarnos? Mientras esperábamos tomábamos un tentempié.

Ambas se abrazaron a él pero éste las rechazó. Observé que se encogieron ligeramente ante el gesto, como si temieran ser lastimadas.

\- Ahora no, quizá más tarde. Quiero que la atendáis a ella – dijo señalándome.

Las dos mujeres me miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron con picardía. Juro que tuve la sensación de que no les gustaba demasiado.

\- ¡Oh, qué joven y qué bonita! – exclamó la segunda- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Jade – contesté, lanzando una rápida mirada a Vorador.

\- Muy… exótico – observó la primera, la que parecía levitar, de cabellera pelirroja – Mi nombre es Ninette.

\- Darle ropas limpias para que se cambie, las que lleva están hechas un andrajo. Enseñadle sus aposentos y explicarle todo lo que sabéis. Cuando esté lista me la traéis.

Ambas hicieron una leve reverencia y Vorador se marchó de la estancia sin decir nada más. Me sentí estúpida mirando el vestido porque ni me había dado cuenta de su estado; estaba tan sucio de sangre seca y barro que su verde esmeralda original había perdido todo su esplendor. En algunos puntos estaba chafado e incluso rasgado.

Ninette y la otra, que luego supe que se llamaba Greta, hicieron gestos juguetones y rieron para que las siguiera. Muy a mi pesar dejé atrás el cuarto de la sangre grabándolo a fuego en mi mente para volver más tarde y seguí los pasos de ambas jóvenes hasta una habitación.

No había mucho mobiliario, salvo una cama bastante grande con dosel rojo, una mesita de noche, un tocador y un armario. No se me pasaron por alto algunas salpicaduras de sangre vieja en la cama y pared y la marca de garras en el cabecero de la cama.

Greta abrió un armario y se puso a mirar dentro. Sacó varios vestidos diferentes, frunciendo el ceño. Ninette me miraba de arriba a abajo.

\- Bueno, ¿cuándo piensas desnudarte? – me preguntó impaciente – Tenemos que ver tu cuerpo para saber qué te favorece, de ahí elige el que más te guste. Deberás estar presentable para el Príncipe Vorador.

\- ¿Qué?

Greta soltó una risilla que no me hizo mucha gracia y me sentí de nuevo estúpida por estar cohibida. Ninette me lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia, y noté cierta burla en ella. Así pues me desnudé por completo quitándome el apestoso vestido esmeralda.

\- Vaya – comentó Greta de manera desenfadada – Sus caderas son más gruesas de lo que parecía, pensaba que era cosa del vestido… a ver qué tal éste.

Extendió sobre la cama un vestido de color rosa palo, muy sugerente y semitransparente en algunas partes. Lo miré con cierta aprensión.

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Ninette, con un deje un tanto burlón.

\- No es eso – comenté – Es que no quiero ponérmelo.

\- Si quieres quedarte en la mansión del Príncipe debes ir vestida acorde a sus gustos, si no, puedes irte a nadar con las ranas en la charca.

Greta soltó una risita entre dientes.

\- Quizá no tiene cuerpo para lucirlo… veremos otro.

Algo en mi interior se revolvió y me dieron ganas de golpear a Greta en la cara y ponerme el estúpido vestido para demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero juzgué prudente contenerme. Había algo, entre lo que dijo Vorador al principio y en la actitud de estas muchachas, que no me agradaba demasiado.

\- ¿Sois familia de Vorador? – pregunté.

\- Lord Vorador o Príncipe Vorador – señaló punzante Ninette.

Reformulé la pregunta a su gusto. Para mi fastidio ambas rieron. Gretta sacó entonces un vestido de tonos marrones y dorados del armario y lo extendió sobre la cama.

\- Sí y no – contestó Ninette. – Digamos… que somos sus huéspedes y que le hacemos compañía.

Le pedí que se explicase.

\- Verás, él es nuestro señor. Él nos protege, resguarda y alimenta, fuera es demasiado peligroso vivir. Nunca he salido de aquí y tampoco tengo ganas, pues estoy a gusto. Obviamente, nuestra estancia no es gratuita y debemos mostrarle respeto, hacer tareas por él… y, lo que te acabo de decir, darle compañía cuando él la requiere.

Me sentía bastante incómoda.

\- ¿Qué clase de compañía?

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Me estaba cansando de su jueguecito de reírse de todo lo que decía, daba la impresión de que no hacían más que burlarse de mí

\- TODO tipo de compañía, la que él desee y cuando lo desee – comentó Greta.

\- Greta y yo somos sus favoritas… - puntualizó Ninette - aunque me temo que ese puesto lo estás acaparando tú. Eres la nueva y eso siempre llama la atención, aunque acaba cansando y se vuelve a lo clásico – esto último lo dijo de manera despectiva.

\- El Príncipe Vorador es muy complaciente y qué menos que hacer esto a cambio de tantas comodidades que nos ofrece, además nos hizo como somos, que ya es mucho – continuó Greta - Él ordena y nosotras obedecemos, no hay más. No siempre elige a la misma y muchas veces escoge a varias a la vez, de modo que nunca te aburres. Y si no es con él con quien jugamos, a veces nos trae presas vivas para que nos divirtamos un rato. Como no podemos salir a cazar… cada una tiene su lugar, mejor que sepa cuál es y se comporte como tal… Mmmm, el color marrón conjunta con tu pelo, pero creo que no es el adecuado…

No estaba muy segura de querer entregarme a Vorador por tanta "amabilidad", aunque no me parecía un ejemplar desagradable; tanto su madurez como aquel lado salvaje me resultaban, en cierto modo, atrayentes.

Ninette me miraba fijamente, como si en vez de mi superficie viera mis huesos y entonces supe por qué, aunque aún no entendía cómo lo sabía. De ella emanaba una emoción, como si fuera aire caliente saliendo del suelo por efecto del frío de la mañana; celos y envidia… como había dejado entrever, las favoritas tenían más privilegios que el resto, accedían a las mejores presas y tenían mejores habitaciones, además de que se alimentaban las primeras. Se me antojó que había entrado en una manada de lobos con una estricta jerarquía y que todas las mujeres de allí ansiaban ser la alfa de la manada.

Ninette se percató de que yo la observaba y desvió la mirada. Se acercó al armario. Sentí que no debía dejarme pisotear por ninguna de estas bellas harpías y que si quería sobrevivir, debía ser la primera, dejando de lado mis prejuicios o intentar hablar con el vampiro Vorador para conseguir lo que fuese porque me daba la impresión de que no le importarían estas cosas, lo mismo, hasta le divertían de alguna manera. Miré desde mi posición el armario. Cuando Ninette sacó un vestido un tanto anticuado y desfavorecedor (a propósito) alegando ser uno de sus favoritos, la ignoré totalmente. Entonces vi una preciosidad de vestimenta roja con detalles en dorado; era realmente sugerente y se abría en la parte frontal dejando a la vista parte del escote y el vientre. La espalda también quedaba descubierta y unos cordones de seda rojos permitían ceñirlo más o menos. La parte baja parecía más un taparrabos que una falda pero me pareció bonito pues realzaba las caderas. La tela estaba estampada con motivos en forma de rombos negros y puntos dorados, al igual que los bordes del mismo y las costuras.

\- Quiero ése – susurré.

Greta y Ninette intercambiaron una mirada. La segunda esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! El rojo es realmente… apropiado – comentó, con cierto desdén - ¿Pero por qué no éste que te enseño?

\- Habéis dicho que escoja el que me guste y éste es el que deseo – dije ignorándola otra vez- De lo contrario el Príncipe puede esperar sentado, que no me presentaré. Podéis ir a decírselo… ¿o no queréis?

Los ojos de Ninette parecieron relampaguear momentáneamente; estaba más que claro que no deseaban hacerle enfadar. Parece que Vorador tenía un fuerte temperamento.

\- Muy bien, sea así pues – contestó frustrada, tomó el vestido y prácticamente me lo arrojó. – Si deseas retocarte el cabello ahí tienes un cepillo y algunas horquillas. No tardes, el Príncipe no tolera la tardanza.

Ella y Greta abandonaron la habitación pero aún podía sentirlas al otro lado de la puerta.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ese enfado desatado y me puse el vestido; la verdad era el que más me llamaba la atención… el rojo era un color fascinante. Ajusté las tiras para que me quedase ceñido y pensé la mejor manera de hablar a Vorador, necesitaba respuestas. Miré mi cabello y decidí dejármelo como estaba, aunque antes lo desenredé. Tenía hasta algunas ramitas enredadas en él.

Ninette y Greta me acompañaron hasta el salón principal de la mansión donde Vorador solía recibir a las improbables visitas o, simplemente, pasar el rato. Cuando entré Ninette cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

Me encontraba en una sala larga y ancha, cuya principal protagonista era una enorme mesa de madera de nogal teñida de verde oscuro, rodeada de una decena de sillas. Como en el resto de la casa el color predominante era el rojo y éste se encontraba en la alfombra y en las cortinas, adornado con filigranas de color dorado.

Vorador se encontraba en la silla más alejada de la entrada que presidía la mesa. En el centro de la misma había colocado un enorme cuenco lleno de sangre fresca, obtenida de uno de los cautivos que colgaba, inerte, del techo y un par de copas de oro. Había sido rajado como un cerdo y las gotas del preciado líquido goteaban sobre la superficie roja y espesa del cuenco, lista para ser degustada. La luz era abundante, proporcionada por números candelabros de pared.

A mi entrada se levantó esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, encantadora, pequeña! – me saludó – Ven, acércate y bebe, sé que tienes hambre...

Tomó en su mano una de las copas y la llenó del líquido escarlata, ofreciéndomela a continuación. La verdad es que sí tenía hambre y la acepté sin reservas. Ambos bebimos, yo con más premura.

\- Sé que tienes preguntas que hacerme, la noche es larga y me siento solo. Responderé a casi todas ellas, pues tienes que entender que algunas no recibirán respuesta al ser lo mejor que aprendas por ti misma. Un consejo: es bueno guiarse por el instinto pero no siempre; si quieres sobrevivir guíate por esto – dijo, tocándose la sien con un dedo – antes que por esto – añadió, señalándose el pecho – Has recibido un gran don y no es para ser desperdiciado, eres demasiado bonita y siento que tienes algo en especial como para arriesgarnos a perderte ¿no crees? Pero ven, acércate y bebe conmigo – esto lo dijo ofreciéndome la suya.

Obedecí y pegué un sorbo. Bueno, quizá esto no fuera tan complicado.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Experiencias

**2\. EXPERIENCIAS**

Así fue como encontré que vivir en la mansión no era en absoluto malo, si no todo lo contrario. La región del Bosque Termagente era por naturaleza abundante en lluvias, un pequeño inconveniente. Ni siquiera en los días más secos desaparecía la humedad del ambiente. Aunque, como ya dije, encontraba el haberse emplazado aquí una acción inteligente.

Leía libros de la antiquísima biblioteca del señor de la casa, paseaba por los jardines y terrenos de la mansión bastante a menudo, a pesar de la ya mencionada y molesta humedad, o me entretenía asesinando algunas de las presas que Vorador traía vivas para nosotras. El resto de las "acompañantes" me aceptaron progresivamente, incluidas Ninette y Greta; la única razón por la que lo hicieron fue porque me hice mi sitio a golpes, pues ambas me tendieron una emboscada en cuanto tuvieron ocasión al verse desplazadas en las atenciones de su amo. Cuando suplicaron que parase las había vapuleado tanto que casi las desangro, si bien es cierto que yo también salí perjudicada, pero nada que la sangre no pudiera arreglar en cualquier caso. No volvieron a intentar otro ataque y cedieron a regañadientes su posición. Vorador estaba al tanto de la situación pero como bien predije, no participó de ningún modo, como si encontrara entretenido que esos asuntos se resolvieran entre nosotras; en los únicos casos que intervenía era si la soberbia de alguna crecía contra él.

Volviendo al tema del resto de esclavas, por alguna razón que ni yo misma sabía, no me sentía encajar con ellas y de hecho tampoco me sentía en absoluto igual que ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión. En cierto modo, era una loba solitaria…

\- Todas esas mujeres son hermosas y peligrosas – me dijo una noche – sin embargo no son inteligentes. Ninguna de ellas realmente me aprecia por encima de un mero interés; yo las alimento y las protejo. Son demasiado cobardes y tontas como para marcharse con los peligros de ahí fuera… pero tú, eres diferente. Puedo sentirlo.

Al saber su opinión sobre mí entendí por qué compartía conmigo mucho más conocimientos que con las otras. Cuando me llamaba yo acudía enseguida a su lado; me instruyó en técnicas de defensa y ataque, al igual que me puso a prueba física y mentalmente. Pronto quedó claro que mi fuerte era la agilidad y la velocidad y parecía tener hiper-sensitividad aunque aún era pronto para saber cómo me afectaría y qué utilidad podría darle.

También aprendí que si el señor de la casa entraba en uno de los aposentos con alguna o varias de las "acompañantes" estaba claro que debía olvidarme por completo de él y centrarme en pasar el rato por mi cuenta.

El afecto con que me trataba, diferente al del resto, me hacía pensar en encontrar una razón para rechazarle pero pronto abandoné y simplemente me dejé llevar. Desconocía qué sentimiento albergaba en su interior hacia a mí, aunque él para mí era el maestro perfecto, un padre pues me regaló el precioso Don Oscuro.

Los días pasaban y yo me encontraba realmente a gusto pero en algunos momentos sentía la necesidad de correr libre fuera de los muros de la mansión. Me gustaba el poder desatar mi velocidad y la mansión, aunque grande, no me permitía tal descoque y, por algún rasgo de mi personalidad, comencé a agobiarme entre sus paredes como si de una cárcel se tratara. Comencé a considerar atractiva la idea de salir al pantano, aunque fuera por un rato. Me había acostumbrado a la humedad y ya no la encontraba tan molesta, siempre y cuando fuera con cuidado.

De modo que me decidí a hacerlo pero no deseaba que Vorador se enterase, así que esperé pacientemente a que buscara la compañía de las mujeres que tenía en la mansión para escaparme un rato. Ese momento llegó poco después, una mañana nublada, y cuando estuve bien segura de que estaba realmente ocupado (podía oír ciertos golpes, risas y gemidos en la habitación) agarré una gastada capa de viaje sustraída de una víctima reciente y salí al exterior, procurando evitar que el resto de las chicas se enterasen, de seguro se lo contarían con tal de ganarse su favor. En verdad no deseaba ocultárselo pero estaba disfrutando con mi travesura y sería tan sólo durante un ratito.

Fui rápida en alejarme del alcance de la vista de una posible mirada furtiva desde una de las ventanas. Aguardé un momento, con el corazón desbocado, a que un Vorador realmente enfadado asomara por la ventana gritando mi nombre, pero nada ocurrió. Casi riendo, me alejé aún más de la casa y me adentré en la espesura del bosque.

No puedo describir exactamente lo que sentí al correr al máximo de mi posibilidad… pero fue maravilloso. Era una sensación sublime, deliciosa, pues me sentía libre y descansada de poder estirar las piernas como éstas me pedían a gritos. Descubrí que correr, una acción que todo vampiro tiene más desarrollada que un humano pero que en mi caso, además, estaba más desarrollada que la de los vampiros normales, me hacía sentir en cierto modo viva. ¡Quería conocer mis propios límites!

Era increíblemente sencillo localizar los depósitos de agua del pantano simplemente prestando atención al olfato y pude esquivar el agua sin problemas. Paré un momento y estudié un árbol que me había llamado la atención; quería ponerme a prueba de verdad. Salté y comencé a trepar por sus ramas y me pareció increíblemente sencillo. Me columpié en una de las ramas y salté al suelo desde una gran altura, realizando una pirueta. Probé más cabriolas aéreas, mi cuerpo era tan flexible como el de una gimnasta y la felicidad me hacía probar locuras; en algún momento fallé y caí, pero volvía a intentarlo. ¡Oh, qué maravillosa sensación!

El día amenazaba lluvia pero sentía que no iba a descargar por ahora y los sonidos del bosque eran tan estimulantes que pronto olvidé el riesgo que existía. Eché a correr de nuevo en otra dirección, sería mi última carrera antes de volver a la Mansión. Me resultaba muy sencillo el esquivar árboles, tocones y otros obstáculos del bosque y se me ocurrió que podía intentar saltar entre los árboles. Probé; podía hacerlo. Se me ocurrió también a saltar mientras corría hacia adelante; fue como volar y los metros que salvé fueron bastantes, pero probé de nuevo varias veces porque sentía que podía superarlo. Pronto fui consciente de mis límites para todo y me percaté de un detalle; en una de las carreras me dejé llevar y rocé un arbusto cercano a un árbol, arañándome con una rama la mejilla derecha. El dolor fue leve y, cuando me llevé la mano para comprobar la herida noté que ésta se había cerrado, aunque una espesa gota de sangre resbalaba por mi rostro. ¡Mis heridas cerraban al instante una vez que eran producidas! Pensativa también llegué a la conclusión de que eso no evitaría que perdiera sangre y sabía que si eso pasaba me debilitaría, así que mejor evitarlas.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Me parecía que la luz era ligeramente diferente, aunque era difícil de determinar en un día así, con el mortal sol oculto entre las nubes. Eché a correr al instante para volver a la mansión pero, al poco de ponerme en camino, algo me hizo frenar en seco; mi olfato captó un olor irresistible y delicioso… ¡el de la sangre humana!

No pude evitar el desviar mi trayectoria y acercarme hasta el lugar del que provenía el olor, me había tentado demasiado. Pronto percibí otro olor distinto, el de la madera quemada, y escuché voces. Frené en seco, intentando no hacer ruido. Había varios hombres, eso seguro. Trepé a un árbol cercano y subí tanto como pude, protegiéndome entre el ramaje. La capa, que era de color pardo, me ayudaba a ocultarme mejor.

Pronto vi que efectivamente, era un grupo de varios hombres que permanecía en un pequeño claro entre árboles; habían hecho una hoguera y se arremolinaban en el fuego. La sangre que olía provenía de la pierna de uno de ellos, envuelta en vendajes ensangrentados. Por el aspecto que tenían me parecieron bandidos, asaltantes de caminos.

Bajé del árbol y me acerqué lo más sigilosamente que pude.

\- ¡Aaargh! – gritó el herido.

\- ¡Shhh, cállate idiota! – chistó otro, que llevaba una capucha echada sobre su cabeza – Ya fue bastante mala idea refugiarnos en este maldito bosque como para que te pongas a atraer a toda la fauna salvaje con tus berridos. Como si no pudieran olerte.

\- ¡Cómo se nota que no te han apuñalado a ti, Hotz! – escupió el herido. - ¡Maldito bastardo! No vi el puñal hasta que fue demasiado tarde, aunque ese mequetrefe recibió su merecido. Ya no apuñalará a nadie más.

\- Desde luego Ralph, pero tampoco llevaba mucho encima – contestó un tercero. Estaba vertiendo todo el contenido de una bolsa de piel en el suelo – Comida y poco más, vaya pérdida de tiempo. Encima alertó a los guardias. ¡Mucha suerte tuvimos de que no nos pillaran por cargar con tu sucio trasero!

\- No nos pillaron por el maldito bosque, Víktor, pero aun así no me gusta – masculló Hotz– Este lugar está embrujado, no es buen sitio para esconderse.

\- Paparruchas de los campesinos – se burló Víktor – Tuve una buena idea. En cuanto vuelva Rod de coger más leña discutiremos qué hacer, porque no pienso estar cargando a éste todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Eh! Si estás pensando en dejarme tirado ya puedes olvidarte, maldito – vociferó Ralph – Me lleváis con vosotros sí o sí o me dejáis en un lugar seguro, pero ni se os ocurra dejarme tirado aquí con los ratones porque os arrepentiréis.

\- No estás en posición de amenazar Ralph – advirtió Víktor, sacando un cuchillo – No puedes defenderte y fue tu culpa por elegir a ese campesino como blanco, si te ha herido mejor a ti que a mí. ¡Si se te ocurre volver a maldecirnos te juro que te rajo de arriba a abajo como el cerdo que eres!

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó el tercero – Cuando venga Rod decidiremos qué hacer. Pero callaros de una maldita vez o el que se pone a rajar aquí los cuellos soy yo.

¡Deseaba la sangre del tal Ralph! El olor ferroso que manaba de su herida era tan apetecible... Quería esa sangre, la anhelaba, puesto que el olerla me tentó pero en el momento que la vi no pude pensar en otra cosa. Vorador me dijo que era normal que no poseyera un autrocontrol fuerte pero también recordé que me avisó que los novatos pecamos de incautos y nos arrojamos sin sopesar los riesgos, pensando que podemos conseguir lo que nos proponemos y muchos son los que han muerto de esa manera tan estúpida.

Sin embargo no podía marcharme, me sentía clavada en el suelo ante esa visión tan maravillosa. Estos bandidos, gentuza, se vanagloriaban de sus víctimas y suponía que nadie los echaría en falta… ¿cómo iba a rechazar una comida segura?

Pero ¿cómo actuar? Observé que, aunque no fueran muy armados (dos con espadas, el herido tenía un cuchillo al cinto y, el arma que menos me agradaba, un arco, descansaba sobre el suelo con su carcaj y unas pocas flechas), era suficiente como para que pudieran herirme o incapacitarme y no estaba muy segura de mis posibilidades contra tres humanos, uno de ellos prácticamente indefenso. Esa herida le dolía y le impediría apoyar la pierna, de modo que era de quien menos me tenía que preocupar. Pero había un cuarto bandido que no estaba y que era muy probable que no tardara. Sin embargo no parecía estar cerca, de modo que sería mejor matar a estos antes de que viniera y luego matarle a él… aunque con uno de ellos era muy posible que tuviera suficiente sangre, pensé que me vendría bien como entrenamiento.

Después de sopesar levemente mis opciones decidí que al estar superada en número el mejor elemento que podía esgrimir para darme ventaja era la sorpresa. Subiría a un árbol y atacaría desde allí, saltando sobre uno de ellos.

Sin embargo cometí una estupidez que nunca más volvería a repetirse y es que estaba tan abstraída pensando y viendo la sangre que no me percaté de que el cuarto bandido me había descubierto. Noté una presión sobre mi hombro de algo fino y ligero y, cuando intenté volverme, escuché una voz que me susurraba al oído:

\- ¡Shhh, preciosa! No queremos estropear esa piel tan bonita y cuidada, ¿verdad? ¡Andando!.

Mientras me maldecía mil veces por el descuido el bandido me instó a que avanzara hacia el resto. Su nueva discusión, referente a quién iría a cazar algo para comer porque no les llegaba con las escasas viandas del que habían atracado, se interrumpió cuando me vieron acompañada de su compinche.

\- ¡Vaya Rod! – exclamó Hotz – Te vas a por leña y nos traes a una mujer. ¡Qué considerado por tu parte!

\- ¿De dónde ha salido ésa?

\- La muñequita parecía encontrar realmente interesante vuestra conversación, Víktor. No sé por qué, pero bueno, para gustos los colores – comentó burlón Rod – Estaba fisgoneando unos pasos más atrás, bien tapadita por un arbusto de bayas- Rod me empujó y caí al suelo de bruces. El gesto me enfureció y una bestia salvaje se sacudió en mi interior - Quédate ahí encanto, donde podamos verte. Hotz, haz algo útil aparte de quejarte y apúntala con tu arco, no queremos que la muñequita se nos vaya. Sería una pena.

\- "Pena es lo que vas a dar cuando te eche las manos encima, bastardo" – pensé.

Hotz obedeció, como buen perrito faldero que parecía y me apuntó con el arma, dejando libre a Rod para sentarse con ellos. La situación era humillante.

Estar tan cerca del herido me pareció una tortura, sentía mis sienes palpitar por la sed. ¡Mi único deseo era matarlos a todos y bañarme en su sangre!

\- ¡Oh! A la princesita le ha impresionado tu herida, Ralph – observó erróneamente Víktor – Quizá te sirva para llevártela primero.

\- Si es así, ven a curármela, niña – comentó Ralph – Quizá con tu roce se me pasen los males.

Los bribones estallaron en carcajadas.

\- "Sí, eso" – pensé – "Deja que me acerque a curarte tu arañazo de nada".

\- Te lo voy a permitir, Ralph, para que luego te calles la boca un rato – rió Hotz – Pero luego me toca a mí. Muévete estúpida – añadió apuntándome con el arco - ayuda a un semejante.

Me encaminé simulando miedo ante el arma sin ir demasiado despacio para no provocarlos y sin ir demasiado deprisa para que no se notara que era lo que realmente deseaba. Rod, que no había abierto la boca desde que me encontró, me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es raro, pero hay algo en esta niñata que no me da buena espina – dijo casi hablando para sí mismo. – Espera un momento ¿qué hacías tú sola por este bosque, eh?

Guardé silencio; me había agachado para ver la herida más de cerca…

\- Responde o te ensarto una flecha en la espalda, meretriz – amenazó Hotz.

\- Me había perdido y sólo buscaba regresar a casa – contesté sin prestar atención apenas a lo que me decían. Sólo estábamos la sangre y yo… tan cerca…

Tenía pensada una estrategia, tendría que moverme rápido para evitar el peligro mayor, que era el tonto del arco. Era el tipo de herida de la que un vampiro no podía recuperarse fácilmente, sobre todo si era bien disparada.

\- Conque sí ¿eh? – dijo Rod, poniéndose en pie – Me parece que eres una pequeña mentirosa.

Sentí que Rod era un foco peligroso por su desconfianza y entonces me dejé llevar por mi instinto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me agaché del todo y mordí en la herida de Ralph, cogiendo a la vez su cuchillo del cinto. Mi acción los pilló por sorpresa y ni siquiera Hotz fue capaz de reaccionar al instante.

El aullido de dolor que emanó de la garganta de Ralph parecía ser capaz de reventarle los tímpanos a cualquiera.

\- ¡QUITÁDMELA! ¡QUITADME A ESTA MALDITA PUTA DE ENCIMA!

No hizo falta, porque la "maldita puta" se apartó justo en el momento en que Hotz disparaba el dardo mortal. La flecha atravesó el vientre de Ralph sin siquiera rozarme. Entre estertores se le fue escapando la vida poco a poco.

Escuché el juramento de Hotz pero según me volví para agarrar al bandido más cercano, que era Víktor, me encontré con su puño, que no pude esquivar. Impactó en mi rostro y me derribó. Rod, que ya desconfiaba, tuvo más tiempo para reaccionar y ya había desenfundado su espada corta mientras que Hotz retrocedía un tanto y cogía una nueva flecha.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es un puto vampiro! – exclamó Rod, lívido - ¡Matémosla!

\- Sucia perra… - susurró Víktor.

Mi nariz rota sangraba profusamente pero ésta se arregló al instante, el dolor sólo duró hasta que se detuvo la hemorragia. La sangre fresca de Ralph, junto con la mía, me goteaba por la boca y el mentón. Me sentía fuera de mí; pasé la lengua por mis labios, paladeando su sabor, y sonreí mientras me incorporaba. Querían matarme y me tenían casi rodeada, pero también tenían miedo y eso desvelaba su debilidad. Y yo no me sentía con ganas de dejarlos vivir.

Hotz se preparaba para cargar con el arco mientras que los otros dos mantenían sus espadas apuntadas hacia mí para mantenerme alejada. Sin embargo yo tenía un cuchillo al que pensaba dar un uso inmediato. Lo arrojé contra Hotz y le acerté en un brazo; chilló cuando el filo se hundió en su carne y el arco se le cayó de las manos pero Víktor y Rod reaccionaron con sus espadas.

Pude esquivar la de Víktor pero la de Rod se hundió en mi hombro derecho. Aullé de dolor y aferré la espada con mis manos, cortándome. La solté y mis heridas se cerraron al instante. Intenté agarrarle a él pero no llegaba a pesar de que era un arma corta. Rod empujó y me hizo retroceder contra un árbol.

\- ¡Te tengo, puta del infierno! – chilló soltando un gallo– Víktor, toma el arco y clávale unas cuantas flechas. Vas a sufrir de verdad. – agregó, retorciendo un poco la espada. – Hotz ¿cómo estás? – preguntó, girando entonces la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Tú qué crees?! La muy desgraciada me ha clavado el asqueroso cuchillo hasta el hueso – contestó Hotz, mientras se sacaba el arma.

Mi dolor era atroz y mi sangre se escapaba por la herida pues, como no había extraído la espada, impedía la regeneración natural vampírica. ¿Qué salida tenía? Entonces recurrí a mi última posibilidad.

\- ¿A qué esperas idiota? – espetó, volviendo a mirar hacia atrás. - Hotz no puede tirar… - pero las palabras murieron en su boca porque Víktor se quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rod volvió de nuevo su rostro hacia a mí y su expresión de furia se convirtió en terror y aprensión, pues mi cuerpo entero estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis. No había practicado mucho la transformación en licántropo y menos herida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Rod soltó la espada pero ésta permaneció dolorosamente clavada en mi hombro, que ya había dejado de ser blanco para adquirir una tonalidad castaña por el pelo que lo recubría.

Los tres hombres retrocedieron mientras mi transformación tenía lugar; no es dolorosa pero sí incómoda al principio y requiere cierta práctica, así un vampiro experimentado o hábil puede cambiar prácticamente al instante. Tardé menos que en el entrenamiento pero, como es habitual en este estado, la mente del vampiro cambia acorde al cuerpo. El raciocinio queda apartado a un lado para dejar paso al instinto de un cazador nato, un máximo depredador, instinto frente a intelecto.

Lancé un aullido al cielo y amenacé a mis enemigos gruñéndoles, sin embargo, la espada clavada me impedía moverme con soltura.

\- El arco… Víktor… coge… el… maldito… arco… de una vez… - susurró Rod.

\- Cógelo tú…

\- No me jod…

Estaba claro que ninguno quería arriesgarse a hacer movimientos bruscos porque sabían que me abalanzaría sobre ellos. Intenté prepararme pero al apoyar la pata derecha en el suelo no pude evitar que mi gruñido se convirtiera en un gemido lastimero por culpa de la espada. Si bien había conseguido quitarme al bandido de encima y que se asustaran un poco más, que era lo que buscaba, no caí en la cuenta de que así transformada ¡no me podía sacar el arma! ¡Y si volvía a mi forma antropomorfa quedaba durante unos segundos indefensa y podían acuchillarme en ese tiempo si estaban atentos! Además me sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre. Desesperada, intenté arrancarme la espada con la boca, pues el dolor no me dejaba actuar.

\- Como se la saque estamos jodidos, idiota… coge el maldito arco de una vez, que lo tienes a los pies y ensártale una flecha en su oscuro corazón… - susurró de nuevo Rod.

Víktor comenzó a agacharse, se frenó un momento cuando emití un gruñido de advertencia, pero siguió hasta que tocó el arco con la punta de sus dedos. Rod se había situado detrás de él al estar desarmado y Hotz sujetaba torpemente el cuchillo ensangrentado que le había lanzado y lo blandía, sudoroso y pálido, en su mano libre, pues con la otra intentaba presionar la herida.

Me desangraba lentamente y entonces me acordé de Ralph, que yacía muerto en el lugar en el que había parado a descansar de su herida. Bebí su sangre desde la distancia para intentar coger fuerzas pero eso no alivió mi dolor ni me permitió moverme mucho más, así que volví a intentar sacarme aquel filo ardiente. ¡Estúpida! No hiciste caso de las advertencias de Vorador, te dejaste arrastrar por un poquito de sangre y te encontraste en esa situación. Si al menos no hubiese tenido la maldita espada clavada en el hombro habría podido destrozarlos o, como mucho, huir…

Entonces, cuando creí que había perdido, escuché un aullido, muy familiar, no muy lejos. Esto sobresaltó a los bandidos y luego temblaron cuando respondí a la llamada del otro licántropo.

\- ¡Coge el arco de una vez y mátala! – chilló Rod, perdiendo los nervios, pasados unos segundos.

\- ¡Yo creo que será mejor que nos larguemos!

Un sonido de tierra pisoteada, hojas y ramas agitados… Los bandidos se giraron hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, indecisos, Hotz apuntando con su arco. El olor de vampiro era realmente fuerte ahora, más de lo normal, aunque eso se debía sin duda a que con la forma de lobo percibía con más intensidad los olores.

Súbitamente, de entre la espesura, saltó un licántropo negro enorme, aunque si te daba tiempo a mirarle podías darte cuenta de que su pelo tenía un leve brillo verdoso. Cayó sobre Hotz. Víktor disparó el arco errando, en parte por no ser su arma en parte porque fue derribado también con el salto. Sin embargo mi Maestro no le atacó ni a él ni a Hotz, sino a Rod. Lo golpeó con tal fuerza que acabó cayendo contra un árbol cercano y quedando semiinconsciente. Hotz empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, gimoteando; Vorador, aun transformado en lobo, salvó de un salto la distancia que les separaba y le hundió las fauces en el cuello, destrozándolo, zarandeándolo como a un muñeco de trapo.

Entonces vi que el bandido que quedaba, Víktor, se había incorporado y se disponía a hacer un segundo disparo, apuntando a mi querido Maestro… pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más pues, ignorando mi dolor, me abalancé sobre él y le mordí también en el cuello, matándolo entre horribles gritos. Mi primera presa capacitada a la que mataba… disfruté su muerte.

Entonces Vorador se volvió hacia mí y recuperó su forma antropomorfa. Sus fauces chorreaban sangre.

\- ¡Quieta! – ordenó.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer y obedecí; en un segundo tenía la espada fuera de mi carne, que se cerró al momento. Yo también recuperé mi forma original. Vorador me miraba desde la altura y yo, sentada en el suelo, mantenía la cabeza baja.

\- Maestro… yo…

Puso la mano en mi mentón y tiró de él hacia arriba, para obligarme a mirarle a la cara. Parecía bastante enfadado.

\- Ya hablaremos después. – A continuación, miró hacia donde yacía Rod, que estaba empezando a recuperarse del golpe.

En pocos pasos Vorador llegó hasta él, le giró bruscamente para verle la cara y le tomó por el cuello. El humano se asfixiaba y miraba a Vorador aterrorizado. Éste le sonrió con desprecio.

\- Tus compañeros han sido afortunados, les hemos dado una muerte rápida… pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte, por querer matar a mi hija.

Dicho esto le golpeó contra el árbol y le dejó inconsciente. Luego se lo cargó al hombro.

\- Ven aquí – ordenó.

Di un par de pasos hacia él, luego me paré a preguntar:

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?

\- Que se pudran en el barro.

Obedecí y me acerqué a él sin decir nada más. Poco después, gracias a su magia, estábamos de regreso en la mansión.


End file.
